


Loving In The Valley

by KuroBakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duna was relaxing one evening until his best friend, Gwala decided to come and play with him but what way "play" in the beginning turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving In The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fanart I saw based on a human form of two lions mating/being in love.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Duna was sitting in the valley, alone. It was around evening time and there was still some sunlight left in the sky. Thinking that there was no one around so Duna decided relax a little more comfortably. As he was about to remove his loincloth, he did not realize that there _was_ someone else there in the valley. Suddenly, he felt someone roughly and quickly pounce on his back. Duna turned around and pinned them to the ground, growling. When he realized who it was. It was his best friend, Gwala. Duna calmed down, let go of Gwala's arms, sat up and sighed.

“Gwala...” Duna said. Gwala was not afraid of Duna. Duna may be more of an alpha than Gwala but Gwala was not scared of him. In fact, Duna considered Gwala a very good friend, though, he can be clumsy, a coward and too noisy at times which is not bad but other males get irritated or try to fight him. Duna always stands up for him and has his back, even if it sometimes costs him the lost of respect from fellow males and females. Plus, Gwala was not like the rest of the males in their pride. Gwala was more...usually and sometimes a but strange but that is why Duna likes him hanging around. Duna is not like the others either but he is more “normal” when it comes to the other males. Gwala felt happy to hear Duna speak to him...even if he was a bit irritated.

“Duna!!” Gwala exclaimed, happy to see his best friend. Duna groaned. After hearing Duna groan, Gwala got concerned and cocked his head to the side a bit, still looking at Duna.

“Are you alright?” Gwala asked. Duna did not want to hurt Gwala's feelings but he had to be truthful with him.

“Yeah. Gwala, please remember to let know that you are here or about to “play” so I do not end up hurting you next time, okay?” Duna replied. Duna nodded.

“Understood. Sorry about that.” Gwala said. Duna sighed again.

“Good and it is okay.” Duna said. Duna got off of Gwala and Gwala sat up and moved next to him. Gwala's tail was moving back and forth in a bit of fast pace, which means he was happy. It happens only around Duna, though. Gwala looked over at Duna, who was looking up and in front of him. He noticed that Duna was sitting in a weird position.

“You feeling alright?” Gwala asked, feeling concerned. Duna looked at him.

“Yes. Why?” Duna replied.

“The way you are sitting? Oh no...did I injure you? I did not mean to! Oh God...I am so sorry!” Gwala said, starting to panic a bit. Duna leaned to the side and put his hand on Gwala's shoulder, looking him, trying to calm him down.

“Gwala, relax. I am fine. Do not worry. You did not harm or hurt me in any way.” Duna said.

“Are you sure?” Gwala asked.

“Yes.” Duna answered. Gwala took a deep breath and feel better.

“Oh, okay. I am glad that I did not do that. I would have felt so bad and upset if I did.” Gwala said.

“Gwala, I know you and even if you did, you would not have meant to.” Duna said. Gwala smiled.

Well, that's true. But...why were you sitting like that in the first place?” Gwala asked. Duna sighed and let go of his shoulder and place his hands in his lap and holding his loincloth together.

“Well, I _was_ going to sit here naked but I did not realize anyone was here.” Duna explained.

“So?” Gwala said.

“So....wait..what do you mean bu "so"?” Duna asked.

“So...what's stopping you now? It's just us and it not like the other get naked around here all the time.” Gwala replied, smirking. Duna looked away.

“Because you are here and I do not want to do that around other people, even if it is just you.” Duna asked. Gwala giggled and Duna looked back quickly at Gwala.

“What's so funny?!” Duna asked.

“Oh, nothing but at the fact that you are shy to be naked around other males and me.” Gwala replied, after he stopped giggling.

“There...there is nothing wrong with that!” Duna said.

“Duna, I know that. I just find it...adorable.” Gwala said. Duna blushed.

“He finds that adorable?” Duna thought to himself. Gwala knew that Duna was confused about his response so he decided to tell him who he really feels about Duna. Suddenly, Gwala moved closer to Duna.

“Duna, there is something you need to know.” Gwala said to him. Duna focused his attention again on Gwala.

“I'm all ears.” Duna said. Gwala took a deep breath.

“Duna, the reason why I say things like that to you and stuff is because I...I...Duna? ...MMM!” Gwala was interrupted by Duna suddenly kissing him! The kiss lasted a few second before Duna stopped and looked at Gwala's face, which to him, looked absolutely adorable. Gwala blushed a medium dark red across his face.

“D-Duna?” Gwala asked. Duna sighed. Duna had an explanation for why he did what he just did to his best friend. But...he may not be his friend any longer depending what might happen after he tells him.

“Gwala, for some time I have been thinking about us. For a while now, I have also felt a certain way about us...well..about..you.” Duna said. Duna moved back and sat facing forward. He felt like he could say it without feeling any kind of pressure. He knew this was cowardly but it was the only way he could tell Gwala.

“Duna...” Gwala said but was interrupted when Duna said it without any warning.

“Gwala-I-am-in-love-with-you!” Duna exclaimed quickly and then suddenly felt nervous and began to shake a bit. Duna suddenly felt something rub against his back. He stopped shaking turned his head and saw it was Gwala, rubbing the side of his head against the back of Duna's. He did a couple of times and stopped.

“I was wondering when one of us was finally going to say that.” Gwala said. Duna smiled.

“I never denied that I like other males like this. ...I just did not know when it was the right time for me to be with one and I decided that I am ready.” Duna explained then moved over and sat in front of Gwala and put their foreheads together. Both them looking at each other.

“I want that person to be you.” Duna said. Gwala smiled.

“And I am honored to be your's, Duna.” Gwala said to him. Duna then smiled and held Gwala's cheek and then kissed him again. This time...it was a little more intense and passionate than the first one. After he stopped again, Gwala began to growl in a flirty tone.

“Ooh. Well, that's new. I never heard you do that before.” Duna said. Suddenly, Gwala suddenly playful pushed Duna down to the ground and got on top of him. Gwala looked down and grinned. Duna grinned back.

“Come here!” Duna said, playing as Gwala then leaned down and they both began to make out on the grass. It was now night time but it seems that Duna and Gwala were too busy being happily in love to notice that the sky has gotten darker and the stars have started to show. Gwala's body began to move as the kiss got more intense and Duna put his arms and hands around and on the back of Gwala's backside. One around Gwala's back and the other one on his ass, which Gwala was enjoying. After a couple of more minutes, Gwala and Duna stopped and Gwala moved over and snuggled up against the side of his lover. He laid his head on Duna's chest and Duna kissed the top of Gwala's head before looking up back up at the sky with one of his arms behind the back of his head, holding it up.

“Hey, Duna?” Gwala piped up.

“Yeah?” Duna replied.

“...You know that your Alpha male status may change for this.” Gwala said,

“Eh. So what? To be honest, I was only _one of_ the Alpha males in our pride. not the main one. Plus, if being a lover to a male makes me happy then oh well. That would not be the worst thing to that could happen to me.” Duna said.

“Really? ...What would be the worst thing then?” Gwala asked. Duna did not even want to think about even though he knew what it would be. Duna looked at Gwala, who was smiling at him.

“Oh God, I do not even want to tell him this? I just want to him to keep smiling like that.” Duna thought to himself.

“Duna?” Gwala piped up. Duna switched his mindset back to reality and looked at Gwala.

“Oh sorry. I kind of got sidetracked.” Duna said.

“It's okay. ...What would actually be the worst thing that could happen to you. I mean, maybe besides dying.” Gwala said, not realizing that Duna's biggest thing had to do with what he just said.

“Losing you. …Losing you would be the worst thing that could happen. You mean so much to me, Gwala. Without you, I am nothing, Gwala. You complete me. ...You are...my life.” Duna said, as he rubbed Gwala's cheek. Duna closed his eyes as tears began to run down his cheeks.

“Duna..I..I did not mean to upset you.” Gwala said.

“Gwala, you did not do any thing wrong. You never do. Please do not blame yourself like that. You so kind and sweet....unlike me.” Duna said.

“Duna, please do not think that. The way you stand for me and help me feel better when I feel sad. You're an awesome person!” Gwala said then snuggled in closer and hugged him. Duna held him tighter and closer to him.

“Gwala, do not dwell on it. Every thing will be fine. I love you.” Duna told him. Gwala calmed down and smiled again.

“I won't. Plus, I rather think about you than think about stuff that will make me upset or down.” Gwala said.

“Good. Because right now, I just spend time laying here with you and looking at the stars.” Duna said back to Gwala, who began to nuzzle against his shoulder.

Duna and Gwala spent another hour in valley before heading back to the rest of the pride who was either sleeping or some were also some where in valley doing other things. Duna and Gwala found a tree that they can sleep under tonight. They grabbed their assigned sleeping bag and blankets from the pile, walked over to it and made their beds under the tree. A couple of minutes later. Gwala started uncomfortable so Duna let him lay on/against him. A few of the other people saw it but did not make a fuss or pointed it to the others. The group is not against homosexuality but some of them might be a bit shocked or jealous to find out that Duna has a male lover.

“You know that are people looking at us.” Gwala said, feeling nervous. Duna rubbed his back.

“They are not going to do any thing or hurt us. You know our group is not against two males together. They maybe be shocked when they find out but they will get used it after a while. Now...lets get some sleep.” Duna said. Gwala nodded and got comfy against Duna. As Gwala got comfortable, Duna realized that Gwala had an erection and he felt it rub against his leg. He did not say any thing because he did not want to embarrass him in front of the rest of the pride. Then Duna got comfortable himself and both of them fell asleep, holding each other. Lightly snoring and feeling like nothing or no one could tear them apart.

Whether it was fate that brought them together or if it was true, Duna wants to be by his side for the rest of his life. He did not care if Gwala was clumsy, noisy or a coward, no matter what Gwala is, all Duna wants him is Gwala as who he is. And that is how Duna fell in love with Gwala in their first place. Through thick and thin, the good and the bad or whatever stands in their way, they will always be together. And no one or nothing is going to stop them. _Ever._ From now and until they take their last breathes.

 

Gwala and Duna.

Side by side.

 _Soulmates_.

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Whole New Kind of Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613393) by [KuroBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura)




End file.
